one_direction_fffandomcom_de-20200216-history
He died for me
Meine erste One Direction ~FF~ in diesem Wiki! Sie ist traurig, da diese Geschichte in meiner Deprie-/Agrophase entstand. Es kommen auch selbstverletzende Szenen vor, ich warne euch dann aber vor. 1. Kapitel Holly's POV Ich wachte auf. Mal wieder wurde ich in meinen Träumen von diesem Alptraum gequält, der zum Teil der Wirklichkeit entsprach, zum anderen Teil entsprang er meiner Phantasie. In diesem Traum ging es um den Tag. Der gestreifte Pullover lag neben mir im Bett. Ich hatte meinen leeren, grün-braunen Blick zur Decke gerichtet. Wie konnten in diesem Raum, wo ich nun fast ununterbrochen weinte, so viele schöne Dinge passiert sein? Meine Hand griff nach dem Pullover. Schon wieder rollte die erste Träne meine geröteten Wangen hinunter. Wieso ist er weg??, fragte ich mich verzweifelt. Schon fing ich an zu schluchzen. Während ich Louis' gestreiften Pullover fest an mich drückte, ging meine Zimmertür auf und Harry kam herein. Seine hübschen, grünen Augen waren rot und vor Trauer geweitet, aber er weinte nicht. Während ich mich aufsetzte, kam er an mein Bett. Harry setzte sich auf meine Bettkante und strich über mein glattes, dunkelblondes Haar. "Ich weiß, dass es für dich ein harter Schlag ist, dass Lou verschwunden ist, Holly. Aber wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass er noch am leben ist.", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. Mein liebster Curly nahm mich in den Arm und ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Ich wusste, dass Harry und Louis die besten Freunde gewesen sind. Curly sah mich an und sagte: "Du solltest aufstehen. Es gibt Frühstück." Er küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn und verließ mein Zimmer. Obwohl ich wusste, dass der Kuss mich eigentlich aufmuntern sollte, machte mich noch trauriger. Ich vermisste es, Lou zu küssen. Wir waren schon fast 1 Jahr zusammen. Lou hatte für mich Eleanor verlassen, obwohl ich erst 15 war. Ich wollte an das alles aber nicht denken. Ich stand auf, kämmte mir schnell meine Haare und ging zur Küche, wo Liam, Niall, Harry(Curly) und Zayn schon auf mich warteten. Wir hatten eine WG in London, aber wir besuchten auch häufig unsere Familien, wenn One Direction nicht auf Tour war. Aber ohne Louis, der das Zimmer neben mir hatte, kam mir die WG so leer vor. Wieder weinte und schluchzte ich. Die Gedanken an Lou machten mich so traurig. 2. Kapitel (Flashback) Ich kam von der Schule in die WG. Alle Jungs außer Louis waren für heute Abend einkaufen. Lou war nicht mit, da wir für diesen Nachmittag etwas anderes geplant hatten. Aber die WG war leer. "Lou?", rief ich. Keine Antwort. Also ging ich hoch zu Lou's Zimmer. Die Tür stand offen. "Lou?", rief ich diesmal etwas lauter. Immernoch keine Antwort. Ich betrat sein Zimmer. Auf seinem Schreibtisch herrschte Unordnung, wie immer. Doch da lag ein hellblauer Zettel, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich nahm den Zettel in die Hand. Oben stand in schöner Schrift 'Für meine geliebte Holly'. Auf dem Zettel war ein Text von Louis. '''Wenn du das liest, liebste Holly, hoffe ich, dass es dir gut geht.', stand da. Liebste Holly! Es tut mir leid. Sehr leid. Ich hätte es dir nicht verschweigen dürfen. Ich..., der Rest war abgerissen worden. Auf dem Laminatboden entdeckte ich rote Flecken. Blut! Sofort nahm ich meun Handy zur Hand und rief Harry an. "Hallo? Holly, bist du es?", meldete sich die vertraute Stimme von Harry. "J-ja, ich bins. D-du und die A-anderen, ihr müsst sofort herkommen!", sagte ich leicht hysterisch zu Harry. "Beruhig dich, Holly.", sagte Harry sanft, um mich zu beruhigen. "Ich kann nicht ruhig bleiben! Lou ist weg!", kreischte ich nun mit hysterischer Stimme in das Handy. Dann legte ich auf und fiel kurz darauf in Ohnmacht.'' 3. Kapitel Louis' POV (am Tag von Louis' Verschwinden) Ich war allein in einem kleinen, fensterlosen Raum. Mein Kopf tat weh und ich blutete an meinem linken Arm. Aber der Raum, in dem ich war, war nicht ganz leer. Dort standen ein Stuhl und ein kleiner Schreibtisch. Wenigstens etwas. Aber dann wurde eine Tür geöffnet, die ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Ein Junge, etwa 17 Jahre alt, kam in den Raum. "Na, wie gets dir, du Freundinninen ausspanner.", rief er mir zu. "Warum Freundinninen ausspanner?", fagte ich verwirrt. "Sagt dir der Name Holly etwas, Tomlinson?", fragte er, seine Augen funkelten mich dabei wütend an. "Holly...", hauchte ich geschockt. "Was hast du ihr getan?", kreischte ich. "Nichts...NOCH nichts...", lachte der Junge. Er kam auf mich zu. Ich versuchte, aufzustehen, aber ich konnte nicht. Der Junge fing an mich zu treten. Gegen den Kopf, in den Bauch... Mir wurde schlecht. "Wo ist Holly und was hast du mit ihr vor?", kreischte ich erneut. Aber der Junge beachtete mich nicht und verließ den Raum. 4. Kapitel Holly's POV Ich war mit den Jungs shoppen. Ok, nicht wirklich für mich shoppen, da wir die meiste Zeit entweder bei Nando's oder in Hollister waren. Ich habe mir nur eine neue Bluse gekauft... :) Niall hat es geschafft, in zwei Stunden vier XXL-Pizzen zu essen. Als wir dann an dem kleinen Cafe "Molly's Cafe" vorbei kamen, wurde ich wieder traurig und musste an Louis denken. In diesem Cafe hatte ich Lou kennengelernt und auch das erste Date mit ihm. Harry nahm mich in den Arm, als er sah, dass ich weinte. "Danke", flüsterte ich. "Shit!", murmelte Zayn neben mir. "Was ist los?", fragte ich. "Perrie", antwortete er knapp und verschwand. Liam lachte. Und ich musste mitlachen, obwohl ich eigentlich sehr traurig war. Mal wieder lag ich auf meinem Bett. Mal wieder weinte ich. Ich hatte es satt. Die Polizei suchte schon seid einer Woche ohne Erfolg nach Louis. Wenn sie das überhaupt taten. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich musste etwas unternehmen. Also zog ich mir über den Pullover die Converse und zog meine Chucks an. Dann schrieb ich noch schnell einen Brief an die Jungs, damit sie sich keine Sorgen mchten. Ich verließ die WG und lief einfach los. Obwohl ich nicht wusste wohin, fühlte es sich so richtig an. Mein Handy vibrierte. Harry hatte mir eine SMS geschickt. An: Holly Wo bist du? Du kannst Lou doch nicht alleine suchen! Ich schrieb zurück: An: Harry Ich schaff das schon! Macht euch keine Sorgen, Jungs. Als ich von meinem Handy aufschaute, fand ich mich in einer mir wohl bekannten Gasse wieder. "Shit! Shit, shit shit!", murmelte ich. Doch es war schon zu spät: Zwei Jungs hatten sich vor mir aufgebaut. "Wie geht's unserer Aphrodite?", fragte mich der größere der beiden. "Halt die Klappe, Juli", murmelte ich. "Sei still!", murrte der andere Junge. "Warum sollte ich?", fauchte ich. Juli zog eine Pistole aus der Jacke. "Darum", sagte er. 5. Kapitel Louis' POV Ich hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Ich bekam einmal am Tag ein Glas Wasser. Ständig wurde ich getreten und geschlagen. Ich vermisse meine Holly so sehr. Ich wusste nicht, wie meine Entführer hießen, aber sie schienen Holly zu kennen. Und sie wollten ihr etwas schlimmes antun. Könnte ich Holly doch warnen!, dachte ich, Was ist da? Einige, schwarze Blätter rollten sich von der Wand ab, nein, nicht von der Wand, sondern von einem Fenster! Ich riss das restlichen Papier von dem Fenster herunter. Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Es lag etwa im ersten Stock. Unten standen meine beiden Entführer und, Oh nein!, Holly! Direkt unter dem Fenster war eine Feuerleiter. Leider war das Fenster verrigelt, aber ich nahm einfach den Stuhl und schlug die Scheibe ein. Mit einem lauten klirren zerfiel sie in tausende Teile. Unten rührte sich nichts. Doch- einer meiner Entführer hatte eine Pistole in der Jand und ziehlte damit direkt auf Holly! Ich beeilte mich, durch das Fenster zusteigen und die Feuerleiter hinunter zu klettern. Zum Glück stand da eine Mülltonne, hinter der ich mich verstecken konne. Och hörte Holly, sie klang aufgebracht: "Ihr wisst wo er ist! Juli, bitte! Sag es mir doch!" Sie fing an zu schluchzen. Meine Blicke musterten sie. Holly hatte stark abgenommen, ihre sonst so schön leuchtenden, grün-braunen Augen waren trüb und gerötet. Sie weinte. Und ich musste auch weinen. Hör auf zu heulen, Tomlinson! Deine Freundin schwebt in Lebensgefahr und du heulst hier rum!, ermahnte ich mich. "Lass Holly in Ruhe!", schrie ich, als ich hinter der Mülltonne hervorgestürmt kam. Holly starrte mich an. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freunde, aber es lagen auch Angst und Schmerz. Ich sah auch warum: Julis Komplitze hatte Holly von hinten gepackt und ihr ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten. Das erste Blut begann schon zu fließen... Juli ziehlte auf sie... 6. Kapitel Holly's POV (ok, nicht sehr schöne Szenen... Wenn ihr es nicht lesen wollt, überspringt dieses Kapitel) Joe hatte mir ein scharfes Messer an die Kehle gehalten, ich begann schon zu Bluten. Juli zielte mit der Pistole auf mich, da sah ich Lou. Er stürmte auf Joe zu und brüllte: "Lass Holly in ruhe!" Juli ziehlte immer noch auf mich. Er drückte ab, doch bevor ich von der Kugel getroffen wurde, schmiss Lou sich in die Flugbahn der Kugel, und diese Kugel traf ihn in den Bauch. Joe sprang zurück, meine Kehle war von dem Messer befreit. Ich rannte zu Lou, der in einer Blutlache wenige +eter von mir entfernt lag. Mit allen möglichen Mitteln versuchte ich, die Blutung zu stoppen, doch es war zu spät. Lou kühlte ab und verlor an Farbe. "Du hast ihn umgebracht!", kreischte ich Juli entgegen, während dieser verstört zu Louis guckte. Ich presste meine Lippen auf die von Lou, und dieser erwiederte meinem Kuss schwach. "Du lebst!", hauchte ich, nahm mein Handy umd rief Harry an: "Harry, schnell! Du musst kommen! Bring die Jungs mit! Ruf auch einen Krankenwagen!", kreischte ich hysterisch in mein Handy. Dann legte ich auf. Ich kuschelte mich an Lou, der nurnoch ganz schwach atmete. "Ich liebe dich, Holly...", hauchte er, "Es tut mir Leid, ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen, ich hab aber keine Zeit mehr..." "Alles wird gut, Lou! Harry ruft einen Kranken wagen und ...", weiter kam ich nicht. Louis hatte seine Finger auf meinen Mund gelegt. Dann hörte er auf zu atmen und seine Hand sackte zurpck. "Nein! Lou! Nein, nein, nein!", kreischte ich. Doch er war schin Tod... 7. Kapitel Holly's POV (zwei Jahre später/ Selbstverletzende Szenen) Ich war immernoch nicht über den Tod von Lou hinweg gekommen... Doch ich war jetzt mit Harry zusammen. Er wollte nur, dass ich glücklich bin. Aber in seinen Armen konnte ich nicht glücklich sein. Als ich mal wieder weinend aus Harry' s Armen flüchtete, trugen meine Beine mich ins Bad. (Achtung! Selbstverletzende Szenen!) Ich ging zum Schrank, öffnete ihn und nahm meine Beauty-Case heraus. Ich wusste, dass die Jungs es nicht wagten, an meine Beauty-Case zu gehen. Aus der kleinen Tasche nahm ich eine Rasierklinge... Ich spielte mit ihr. Dann zog ich meinen Ärmel zurück. An meinem Arm waren schon unzählige Narben... Ich setzte die Klinge an und drückte erst leicht, dann immer fester zu. Blut rann aus meiner Wunde, doch ich spürte den Schmerz nicht. Ich fühlte mich frei. Frei von allen Sorgen. Ich setzte die Klinge ein weiteres Mal an. Diesmal drückte ich mit voller Kraft zu. Ich fühlte mich so frei... Doch dann stürmte Harry ins Bad. Er sah auf meinen Arm. "Du ritzt dich? Verdammt nochmal, Holly!", erst in diesem Moment sah er die tiefe Wunde, aus der massenhaft Blut quoll. "Bist du verrückt, Holly??!", er schrie mich an. "Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich kann bei dir nicht glücklich sein. Ich liebe dich, aber ich brauche Lou!", sagte ich, als ich ein letztes Mal die Klinge ansetzte. Ich zog sie direkt über meine Adern... "Holly!", kreischte Harry. Sofort kamen Niall, Zayn und Liam ins Bad gestürmt. "Was ist los? Warum hast du geschriehen, Hazz...", Niall stockte, als er meine Arme sah...Ich war aber schon Tod. Ich fiel in die Dunkelheit hinein. Sie wollte nicht enden. Doch dann sah ich Licht... Ich befand mich an dem wunderschönen See, an dem Lou und ich uns zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Tränen stiegen in mir auf, als ich seine Stimme hörte: "Alles ist gut, Holly. Du bist jetzt frei." Ich drehte mich um. Etwa fünf Meter von mir entfernt stand Louis. "Lou...", glücklich fiel ich ihm um den Hals. "Bin ich tod?", flüsterte ich. "Ja, leider...", murmelte Lou, "Du und Harry, ihr hattet so eine schöne Zukunft..." "Aber ich brauche dich! Ohne dich war ich nicht glücklich. Ich musste..." Louis legte seine Hände um mein Gesicht und küsste mich. Ich erwiederte den Kuss. Ich hatte es so sehr vermisst... The End... Louis' Geheimnis Der Zettel, den Holly in Louis' Zimmer gefunden hatte, wurde von Harry zerrissen. Er wollte nicht, das Holly sich Sorgen um Lou machte... Hier ist der gesamte Brief: Liebste Holly! Es tut mir leid. Sehr leid. Ich hätte es dir nicht verschweigen dürfen. Ich konnte es dir aber nicht sagen. Aber es muss raus! Ich ritze mich! Ich hasse mich dafür, und ich hoffe, du verstehst es. Es ist nicht wegen dir. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Wenn ich es tue, fühle ich mich so frei... Ich fühle mich dann, als wäre ich fast nie glücklicher gewesen... Aber der glücklichste Moment war, als ich dich kenne lernte. Du wusstest nicht, dass ich in einer Band bin. Du wolltest kein Autogramm. Du bist nicht wie Eleanor. Du kümmerst dich nicht darum, wie du aussiehst, sondern darum, dass es den Menschen un deiner Umgebung gut geht. Damals hast du mich auf eine Cola eingeladen. Ich fragte dich, ob du mich schon mal gesehen hättest. Du verneintest. Du sagtest, du hättest mich noch nie gesehen, ich fand dich gleich sympatisch... Ich hoffe, du verstehst jetzt, und bist nicht sauer auf mich... In Liebe, dein Louis Kategorie:ByBroken